Glory
by exquisitegrandcurtain
Summary: Stayne is the conniving Knave of Hearts, but he can fall in love as normal humans do, can't he? StaynexOC oneshot OOC Stayne
1. Chapter 1

h1 class="title" style="font: -apple-system-headline; font-weight: normal; -webkit-hyphens: manual; max-width: 100%;"The Knave of No Heart Chapter 1, an alice in wonderland, 2010 fanfic | FanFiction/h1  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"AN: Yea yea, long first chapter is loooonnnnggg. (Would you believe I even cut out about a forth of it? pffft)/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Some quick notes: takes place pre-movie by about a good 13 years. (At one point I imply that Alice has only just visited for the first time - see if you can catch the reference?) Stayne still has both of his eyes, for a reason. Other characters that will show up occasionally/eventually are Chessur, Mirana, and Iracebeth. (Sorry Hatter fans!)/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"The OC Anathacia DeVyne is very (VERY) loosely based on the Duchess character from the Alice in Wonderland book, so in a sense she's not even completely mine. xD (By the by, feel free to instigate a Mary-Sue patrol on her, will you?)/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"In other news, this is my very first (published) fanfic. so any RR is greatly appreciated. I'm kind of new to the site as well (long time reader, first time publisher) so don't pwn up the n00b too badly. xD/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"That's all I can think of atm./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Enjoy~/p  
hr style="background-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2); border: 0px; max-width: 100%; color: #000000; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"The thrumming chime of the clock in the corner resounded through the overwhelming gaiety of the ballroom, heralding a closure to the evening that Anathacia thought would never come./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Not that the Underland Wabe celebration hadn't been enjoyable, she reflected as she helped herself to another tart—after all, it wasn't often the sun and the moon crossed paths. But really, a few moments of shadow were hardly worth a week of festivals and traveling and balls and frills and courts and tournaments and—whatever else came with such a holiday. After a while, it tended to take a toll more doleful on the mind than the clock tower above the ramparts./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"The Duchess of Deymuun readjusted her domino mask, which stuck with sweat to the half of her face it concealed. She sighed and glanced at the golden clock face shimmering next to the throne; only another half hour more and she would be free to return home again./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Anathacia dodged a group of dazed courtiers who swung past her with a tipsy warble; as they did, a cloud of sickly sweet perfume smothered her breath. She gagged and coughed, suddenly aware of just how stuffy the whole masquerade had become. Absently, she leaned into the wall and drew back the gossamer drapes that veiled the oblong windows of the ballroom, searching the velvety black sky beyond for even the faintest of stars—but the lights from the dance floor behind her and the courtyards below drowned out any of the sweet subtlety of the fresh Underland night./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""I do believe I need some air." She felt herself mutter—though she hardly even heard her own words, because at that point the musicians struck up a loud, lively waltz. There was an explosion of girlish squeals as half of the kingdom present fluttered madly about to claim a dance partner. The Duchess unfolded herself from the crevice of her refuge and struck out quickly along the edge of the ballroom./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"She was tall—some said unnaturally so. But her Father had always insisted that the long-time descendants of Deymuun still retained the ancient giant blood that came with the mountain territory—and she was rather fond of the idea herself. She was pale, though the olive tinge of calluses and earnest work still threatened resurrection beneath the pallid complexion of a proper courtier. Her snowy blonde hair, finally tamed after hours of preparation, had been piled up onto her head beneath an elegant array of jewels and flowered combs./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"They had told her she looked like the royalty she was—but she felt more like a pin cushion, stuffed into a corset and given a skirt./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"She gave a stiff curtsy as the funny little doormen flung open the main entrance at her approach— the evening breeze flew into her face to greet her like a lonely nightingale. But before she had crossed the threshold, a new disturbance rent the air in the form of an unintelligible, angry shriek./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Anathacia paused and turned, knowing full well the perpetrator of this cry merely by the sound./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Her cousin, Lady Iracebeth, was at it again—whatever em style="max-width: 100%;"it /emhad the dire misfortune of being this time. Her cousin's face, mysteriously swollen to thrice a normal size and visible from every angle of the room, had turned a brick red beneath her already crimson mask. She was shouting something undistinguishable at the pack of noblemen and women who surrounded her, whose number seemed to be quickly diminishing in a flurry of movement to avoid the princess's wrath. Anathacia gathered the impression that something had spilled on Iracebeth's gown—an elaborate labyrinth of lace and tulle that, had it not been the princess sporting such a statement, would have looked silly./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"As a matter of fact, it did look silly; though no one present valued this observation above their head, which would have been the price for admitting such a truth./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Anathacia frowned: it was her duty as a member of the Royal Family—however distant—to rush to her cousin and assist in pacifying the awful temper that had already cost their family decades of embarrassment./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"She quite loathed Iracebeth. Completely in secret, of course—she could still afford the proper cordiality when the few and far between instances of interaction reared their ugly, swollen heads. But even at their first meeting, during the days of frocks and ribbons and governesses, Anathacia was struck by the unevenness of Iracebeth's temper and narcissism—she had, at the time, assumed the princess would grow out of it. She had been horribly mistaken./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"And now, more than two decades later, Anathacia stood gazing evenly at her cousin, who was working herself into a state of frenzy—with enough volume to rival the orchestra. People were already stopping their dances to stare; but only for a moment, before jumping to resume their step as the princess glared fiercely into the masked faces around her./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Anathacia stood for a moment, deciding between the obligation of the court and the prospect of the sweet night air./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"…em style="max-width: 100%;"Oh, to the momewrathes with it,/emShe thought savagely,/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"em style="max-width: 100%;"His Lordship will be along shortly. Let him deal with her—it was on his own head he married her anyway./em/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"And with insolence conspicuous only to herself, she sauntered through the colossal doorway and into the cool darkness of the Crims courtyards./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"The night was moonless and quieting; the Duchess smiled as she gathered her skirts into both fists and leapt down the tiered stairs of the palace gardens. The world that opened up before her was bathed in an uneven medium of glassy lantern light, rendering all given colors into an oblivion of shadow and soft, creamy illumination./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"She hastened to enter the hedge maze, determined to leave behind the overpowering smells and sounds of the upper-class royalty she was born into. It was only as she ducked beneath an arch of white roses—or were they red? Some of them seemed to have been molting a thin layer of paint—that she truly felt the satisfaction of solitude, swathed and set in a star-studded sky./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"She advanced aimlessly through the maze for several minutes, unsure and uncaring of her direction. The peace of the night and the smell of the fresh earth seemed to carry her mind back to the portion of homeland she called her own: Deymuun./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"em style="max-width: 100%;"To think, I'll be back home by morning. /em/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"She breathed deeply, savoring the chill that enveloped her with the wings of the timid breeze./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Presently, she found herself in the center of a bridge that forded a dark pond; the shadowy water snaked through the center of the maze beneath her. She paused and leaned against the railing, suddenly spent; her eyes half closed with the sudden onslaught of sleep as she stared into the black reflection of the sky above, rippling eerily in the water below./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Does my Lady not find the ball to her liking?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Anathacia jumped upright so quickly that the beams of the bridge creaked./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"She would have known that voice anywhere./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""So you did attend, Chessur?" She inquired into the darkness, relaxing again./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Not technically, my Lady—for, as you will remember, tonight is a special 'Royalty Only' event."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Anathacia extended an arm into the night, smiling a little as a band of smoky grey fur materialized from the shadowy gloom and curled around her wrist. This ring was followed by another, and yet another, until a massive tabby cat, striped in black and grey, had fully appeared, entwining itself along the Duchess's offered arm. Aside from its sheer size, the tabby's most striking feature, aside from his wide, iridescent blue eyes, was his prominent, omnipresent smile, which curled across his whole face into an expression of haunting delight. This smile had the unnerving habit of disappearing more slowly than the rest of the cat's considerable self, which left his audience with nothing more than a twinkling leer in the darkness./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Since when has that ever stopped you from popping up?" Anathacia said, stroking the cat between his giant, glimmering eyes./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""But no matter—I'm glad you did. I find tonight's company dreadfully tedious. I can't understand how Queen Mirana (May she reign forever) ever puts up with such frivolity day in and day out."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Ah, but pardon the observation, my Lady," The cat purred,/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""We are in the kingdom of Crims. Many of these, how you so delicately put it, 'frivolities' spawn from Princess Iracebeth, and hardly from our good Queen."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""She was in there just now," The Duchess sighed./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Iracebeth, I mean. She was throwing a tantrum again, just as I was about to step out."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""I can only imagine the scene she caused, my Lady."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Isn't it a terrible thought, though?" Anathacia's eyes caught in the glistening heavens as they rolled thoughtfully upward./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""If the King—may he rest in peace—had not intervened with specific instructions that the crown go to Lady Mirana at his death, Iracebeth would have inherited the throne?" She shivered—though whether it was from the thought of Iracebeth as Queen, or the chill of the night, she couldn't tell./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Quite an unpleasant prospect." The cat conceded./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Suddenly, Chessur grew tense; he cocked his head and flicked his ear. His grin seemed to grow even wider in the darkness./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""I do believe we have a visitor, my Lady."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Whereabouts, my dear puss?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Just beyond the hedge that away, Duchess." The cat gestured as his head and tail flicked simultaneously in the intended direction. And with the momentum of his movement, the tabby had rolled from Anathacia's arm and into the air, where he floated jovially between thick tendrils of mist./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Perhaps I should bid goodnight, Duchess—my considerable intuition tells me this is will be one meeting you would prefer to hold alone."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Oh? Who is it then?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Not a stranger, if that's what you mean." The cat grinned./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Anathacia frowned./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""It isn't."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Well never mind—I don't care how well it's masked by the roses and whatnot, he'll always smell like horses to me."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Anathacia felt her blood grow cold./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"em style="max-width: 100%;"He…He smells like horses…/em/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"… em style="max-width: 100%;"Could it be…? /em/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"em style="max-width: 100%;"But that's not possible…He was reassigned to the Queast Division just last month…/em/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Well, good evening, my Lady. I'll seek you out once the night is completely spent."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"The cat pressed his muzzle into the Duchess's still outstretched hand with a deep, rumbling purr of pleasure—and then he was gone, just as suddenly as he had come./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Anathacia could still feel the thrum of the great cat's purr reverberate through her fingertips for an instant after he had disappeared. And then she was alone—or perhaps not./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"She waited several seconds for the stranger to reveal himself; but the night stood still in trepidation, and the universe remained undisturbed for a whole, silent minute./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Anathacia drew a steadying breath, allowing the cool night air to calm her quickly rising nerves./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""You can come out now, please," She threw crisply over her shoulder./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""I know you're there—I've been informed of it. But I'm afraid I don't quite know who you are yet."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Footsteps—boots, from the sound of it, and then a reply. The voice that responded was grievously familiar; it was as smooth and silky as a spider's web—and equally as misgiving, just as it always had been./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Really, my Lady—I hadn't expected you to forget me so soon. "/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"The Duchess kept her composure as she cast a glance over her shoulder: the man who leaned against the arch behind her was tall, even more so than herself. Most of his pale face was still obscured by the shadows strewn about the garden—but she didn't need more than simple starlight to recognize that sharp gleam in his hard, grey eyes./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Forgive me, Lieutenant Stayne," She turned back to the bridge before her, dipping her head in an acknowledgement of deceptive carelessness./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""But it has been some while."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"The guard took this response in considerably long stride and approached the bridge, which swayed and groaned piteously with the combined weight of the two giants. He crept up behind her and stood silently for a few moments—as did Anathacia./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"The Duchess held her breath, unsure if her cordial indifference had been too much./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""My Lady appears cold," Stayne said finally, and Anathacia heard the clasp of his cloak release./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Yes, I suppose." She mumbled, relieved at the chance of conversation./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""I left the ballroom with slight haste you see…I must have left my shawl—"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"But she left off her sentence with a sudden, soft cry of surprise: as Stayne had moved to drape his cape across the Duchess's bare shoulders, he had swooped in low and kissed her exposed neck. She exhaled and closed her eyes; his touch grew in intensity as he kissed her again and again, slowly climbing down into the nape of her neck. His scent overpowered her as she fell back into his arms—but it was not the offish odor of horses that Chessur had described; it was more like the musky, untamable smell that came with a horse./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"It was the smell of the Wild—and she loved it./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"He paused to bury his face in her hair, and she could feel the warmth of his breath in her ear. With her heart still pounding, she opened her eyes and turned herself out of his arms, catching his gloved hand in her own and meeting his gaze./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""What are you doing here, Stayne?" She pleaded./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""They told me you had been reassigned to the Queast Patrol…They said you wouldn't return until the spring."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"The guard paused to gauge her expression, hunting for some misgiving of displeasure—but if he found any, he concealed it well./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""I was replaced at the last minute," He began slowly,/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""At the Captain's personal request…In order to immediately assume my new duties here in Crims."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""'New duties'? You mean—?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""I've been promoted to First Officer," He smiled dryly./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Directly under Captain Blythard."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Anathacia eyes grew bright, and she drew herself up solemnly./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""In that case, I believe congratulations are in order, Ilosovic Stayne—First Officer of the Crims Royal Guard. That has a nice ring to it, by the way."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Quite right—and I thank you, Lady Anathacia DeVyne, Duchess of Deymuun." As he bowed, he caught her hand up to his lips and planted a cordial kiss over her satin glove./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"The laughter in her tone faltered./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""But why didn't you send word? Even a carrier bat would have sufficed—I was resolved not to see you until the New Year."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Ah, yes, well…Circumstances became…slightly more complicated, in that there were more prohibitions than I had thought." He grew uncharacteristically earnest./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""I had meant to send word, but…I'm afraid, now that I have a seat in Court Politics, I…well…"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""You couldn't risk it." Anathacia finished with a sigh. Her gaze fell from his face and into her palms./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""So, on one hand," She clasped his own gloved hand in both of hers to demonstrate./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""You are quickly gaining favor in the ranks of Crims…But at the price of keeping us even more of a secret than before."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Something she said seemed to touch a nerve; he drew back stiffly and gave her a hard look./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Are you blaming me for my caution? You of all people should realize the cost of Royalty being discovered with an undecorated soldier. Heads would truly roll for such a scandal…though perhaps in Deymuun and with your status, you could afford it without complete disgrace—"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Of course I realize—that isn't what I meant!" The Duchess flushed unhappily, caught off guard by the cutting sarcasm of his latter observation./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""That isn't what I meant at all. I understand the risk to your career you're taking—but don't you dare try to undermine the risk I take as well. If Father knew the real reason I pass up every suitor that arrives in Deymuun, he'd probably exile me from the family…or quickly marry me off to some rich, ugly duke from the south district, which ever comes worst—"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""So you've told no one?" He demanded suddenly./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Anathacia paused, clearly stung./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""No." She replied flatly./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""No one in Deymuun is aware…Except Chessur. But he knows everything that goes on around the keep."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"A faint snarl of distain curdled the corner of Stayne's mouth./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""That flabby furball from the Cheshire providence? I don't trust him, or his two-faced grin. How do you know when he's going to appear next, and how do you know what he's been up to when he's disappeared?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""He probably heard you," Anathacia muttered bitterly./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""He's been a loyal servant of the House of DeVyne for centuries, not completely unlike you Staynes and your bondage to Crims. I would trust him with my life in a heartbeat."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Stayne sighed, allowing the topic to drop—but Anathacia locked harshly with his gaze in an effort to convey her offense, still fresh and wounded. Several frosty seconds slunk by, then Stayne allowed his expression to soften; he stepped toward her again, reaching to adjust the cloak he had hung over her shoulders./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""One day I shall be Captain of the Crims Guard," He said quietly./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""When that happens, we won't have to hide. The position will be a high enough rank to please both of our factions."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Anathacia lowered her gaze./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""And then we can be together." She murmured./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"They were silent for a moment./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Aren't you content to wait for it?" Stayne pressed./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""For the time where rules and courts won't inspire fear?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Are you?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Was the only reply./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"His hand slipped up her neck and toward her face, stroking her cheek with surprising tenderness./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Anathacia half closed her eyes, pressing closer into his touch./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""You're wearing gloves." She observed, reaching to pluck his hand from her cheek. She tugged the worn leather away to reveal his long, pale fingers./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""You know I don't like them."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Standard issue, I'm afraid," Stayne said sleekly./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"He lifted her chin with his freshly ungloved hand. He carefully began to lean inward, watchful for any sign of objection./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""A requirement when one is on duty…"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"But the objection never came; and before Anathacia knew fully what she was doing, she had slid both arms up around his neck, and pressed her lips into his./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Their embrace burned as the seconds slipped by, gaining fervor as a falling stone gains momentum. She buried her face in his starch black hair; the caress of his lips swept across her collarbone, causing a small blaze to course through her nerves./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""We shouldn't," She breathed without conviction./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""But for now, we can." He whispered back, slipping a hand down the curve of her corset as he held her tighter—and for once, she allowed herself to believe him./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"He kissed her full on the lips. Then a few seconds of something so intense it seemed to ignite; his kiss—his touch—his passion was everywhere at once. And for the first time, Anathacia found herself wishing the night would never end./p 


	2. Chapter 2

h1 class="title" style="font: -apple-system-headline; font-weight: normal; -webkit-hyphens: manual; max-width: 100%;"The Knave of No Heart Chapter 2, an alice in wonderland, 2010 fanfic | FanFiction/h1  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"strong style="max-width: 100%;"A/N/strong Chapter Two: In which a potentially steamy moment is ruined, banter is had, and nothing really happens./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"Sigh./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"To any readers I may have: expect a massive backstory/information dump in chapter 3. The story itself is progressing rather, ah, slower than I had intended. But I'll make it up to you eventually, I promise! Just bear with me for a few more chapters./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"Again, RR is always appreciated, even if I don't know how to respond. (no, really - I'm still a bit new to the site control pannel. ^^;) To those about to embark on the obligatory Sue Patrol - we salute you./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"Enjoy, and a great big 'thank you' in advance!/p  
hr style="background-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2); border: 0px; max-width: 100%; color: #000000; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"Sadly, despite either Stayne's or Anathacia's most earnest wishes, time pressed on—and from somewhere far away, the strong toll of a midnight bell shook the night air with an inescapable series of commanding clangs./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"As the celebratory cheers of a closing festival resounded from the palace, the soldier and the Duchess broke apart./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""I'll be leaving soon," she admitted, holding his exposed hand up to her lips./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""I am to act as an escort to Her Majesty Queen Mirana—she is to spend what remains of the night in Deymuun, along with her courtiers, before returning home to Marmoreal in the morning."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""I cannot convince you to delay in Crims for one night longer, then?" Stayne asked without much hope, brushing away a rogue strand of hair from Anathacia's eyes./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""If you had sought me out earlier, arrangements may have been different." The Duchess bit her lip in remorse,/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""But as it is, I cannot refuse the honor of accompanying Her Majesty's caravan to the Deymuun Keep. Father would feed me to the borogroves for being so discourteous."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Perhaps you can afford a few more minutes, then." Stayne suggested, drawing close once again./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Her Majesty will undoubtedly linger a while longer…"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"Anathacia smirked./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Yes…perhaps a few more minutes of delay wouldn't go completely amiss…It is only just midnight, after all…"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"Stayne was less than an inch away—his breath came hot and fervent—when the clearing of some unannounced throat sent the couple reeling in surprise./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Forgive the intrusion, my Lady," Drawled a voice from the darkness./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""But Her Majesty Queen Mirana is seeking you. I do believe she means to depart with all possible haste."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Chessur!" The Duchess cried. She clutched at her heart, which ached with the shock of an unknown specter. She felt her knees go weak with relief as she realized the perpetrator of the unexpected voice; but she wavered, dizzy with a still vivid astonishment even as she stood. A strong hand caught her by the arm as she threatened to keel over, and she was aware that Stayne stood tall above her, glaring toward the cat that lounged just beyond both of their heads./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""At least have the courtesy to announce yourself next time, you arrogant little tick!" Stayne growled./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"The Duchess flashed him a look of warning./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Ilosovic, don't—"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"But Chessur's grin suddenly curdled into a snarl./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Your lack of prudence is even more offensive than your manners, Ilosovic Stayne." The Cat hissed./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Flabby furball indeed! This coming from the two-legged giraffe wielding a butter knife! I'll wager your best sport is 'Dodge the Chandelier'…"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""You would to well to watch your own tongue, cat," Stayne replied coldly./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""The Lady Duchess and I share similar statures—to insult my height is to include her as well—"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Hardly the case, as it suits Lady DeVyne so handsomely," Chessur interrupted./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""However, I cannot say the same of you."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Enough!" Anathacia cut them off firmly. Stayne rolled his eyes skyward, seeking patience among the stars. To salvage a peace, she turned to the cat and spoke gently./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Chessur—where is Her Majesty now?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"The Cheshire Cat resumed his smirk—though this time he seemed to retain a faint hint of malignance that was more than a little unsettling./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Just over that hedge. I daresay they are being drawn here by the sound of our verbose exchange even as I speak."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"And with that, the cat melted curtly back into the night. Anathacia gasped, shooting Stayne a look of frozen horror./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""I must go—we can't be discovered—"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"Anathacia rushed from the bridge in a rustle of petticoats and footsteps. She had barely time to regain her composure before a small group of unfamiliars rounded the edge of the maze and stopped, staring at Stayne and Anathacia./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Is that you, Duchess?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"A pack of three or four noblemen, dressed in various, rich arrays of silver and white, had appeared with two guards in the considerable archway—led by Queen Mirana herself. It was the Queen who had addressed her; she fairly floated a good two paces in the front of the rest of the company, sporting a half-faced mask shaped like the crescent moon and inlaid with pearls—though even this wasn't enough to fully disguise her monumental surprise./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Yes—here I am, you're Majesty,"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"Anathacia worked to keep her breathing even as she sank into a low curtsy. The Queen returned the gesture, though a little absently; she was staring around the Duchess's shoulder and directly at Stayne. She seemed to be gauging the situation cautiously—though not cautiously enough to overcome her curiosity./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""And…Who is this?" She inquired with slight apprehension./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"Before Anathacia could reply, Stayne hailed from the bridge with a gratifying bow; however, he did not approach./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Ilosovic Stayne, your Majesty—First Officer of the Crims Guard."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Oh, yes, I've heard of you," The Queen gave a dainty wave in his direction. She turned back to Anathacia with a rather pointed expression, but gave no comment on the subject. She cleared her throat./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Thacia dear—I'm afraid we'd best be on our way. With The Wabe Celebration at an official end, and a long journey to Deymuun ahead—"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""So soon, Your Majesty? I mean it's…It's only just past midnight." Anathacia interjected before she could stop herself./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"The Queen removed her mask, allowing her shimmering white hair to topple down into her face—before she blew it away sharply, and slightly unbecomingly, with a flustered sigh./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Yes, well—in this case, the sooner the better. I, uh, don't suppose you were witness to the…the 'Noodle Incident'?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"Her voice dropped into a dark whisper toward the end of the statement; The Duchess shook her head slowly, though with a faint inkling as to what The Queen was referencing./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Ah, well…Probably for the best." Her Majesty flashed a gracious smile./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Let's just say that…err, my dear sister isn't having the best of nights…And of course, the whole kingdom knows." The afterthought was thrown onto the end in a bitter mutter that Anathacia doubted anyone else present had heard./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""But no matter, no matter…Now it's off to Deymuun quicker than a rabbit's pocket watch." The Queen gave an airy spin into an about face—but she turned full circle unexpectedly, seemingly struck with another idea./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Unless of course…You were wanting to delay here in Crims for the night, Thacia?" The suggestion came warily as Her Majesty's gaze traced back to Stayne once again. Anathacia could feel her cheeks grow hot against the breezy night, and she lowered her eyes to the ground./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""If that's the case, we shan't press you to join us," The Queen continued, not unkindly./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""We will be sure to tell your Father—"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""My place is at your side, Your Highness," Anathacia said steadily, aware that Stayne was staring hard into the back of her head./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""And Deymuun is my home. I have no reason myself to delay such a journey, and it will be an honor to accompany you to the Deymuun Keep./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Well, if you're certain, dear cousin." Mirana replied, with a tone that suggested of knowing full well she wasn't./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"Anathacia curtsied again./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""The road awaits, My Queen." She said coolly, managing a smile as she gestured toward the flowering archway. Mirana seemed pleased, and nodded sagely./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Very well—onward to Deymuun then."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"The company of courtiers ducked away swiftly back through the maze, not bothering to mask their eagerness to leave half as well as they had masked their own faces. Anathacia did not turn to Stayne as she left with The Queen—or she hadn't meant to, at any rate. However, as the advance party of the Queen's companions disappeared around the bend to the left, Mirana paused and whirled upon Anathacia. Her eyes suffered a look not completely askance to an apology as she held the Duchess back gently by the part of her shoulder she could reach./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Thacia dear, you…err, may want to give that back…"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"The Queen motioned vaguely down Anathacia's figure—and mortified, Anathacia realized she still sported the Guard's black, crested cloak./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Oh, and the glove, too…He'll probably be wanting that for inspection tomorrow."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"It was all the Duchess could do to nod numbly; she hadn't even realized that she still clutched Stayne's cold leather glove in her sweaty hand. The Queen smiled warmly as she turned away to the bridge and walked back to Stayne, shrugging off the cape with as much dignity as she could afford. The guard seemed equally as petrified, but strove to conceal it beneath an inscrutable expression./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Thank you, Officer Stayne." She said with as much clarity as she could muster, draping the cloak carefully across Stayne's arm. Stayne bowed and accepted the glove Anathacia pressed into his hand./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Fairfarren, Duchess DeVyne." He said smoothly—but Anathacia felt him squeeze her hand, and they met each other's gaze in an instant of private, unspoken farewell. His gray eyes still burned with hunger and disappointment; Anathacia too, was aware of the longing that welled from her heart into her own eyes—but she blinked it away quickly, withdrawing from Stayne's desperate grasp as she turned to rejoin Queen Mirana./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"Her Majesty was still smiling faintly as she spun airily away into the night, trusting Anathacia to follow at her own substantial pace. Though she didn't want to, The Duchess felt compelled to risk one last glance over her shoulder before Stayne disappeared from view—he still stood, as impervious as ever, alone and silent on the bridge. It would have been painful enough without a final acknowledgment, but Anathacia felt a bitter pang of remorse as she saw him raise his hand and give a small wave; and then she could no longer make out his expression in the darkness./p 


	3. Chapter 3

h1 class="title" style="font: -apple-system-headline; font-weight: normal; -webkit-hyphens: manual; max-width: 100%;"The Knave of No Heart Chapter 3, an alice in wonderland, 2010 fanfic | FanFiction/h1  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"Chapter 3 - in which there's a great deal of dialogue, various hidden Lewis Carroll references, and a bit of obligatory fluff by the end./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"Again, RR and Sue Patrol is greatly appreciated!/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"(though to be honest, this chapter was a bit uninspired...*sigh*)/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"Enjoy, and thanks for reading!/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"strong style="max-width: 100%;"Edit: /strongaccidentally double posted the chapter, due to my bleary eyed idiocy and and uploading the wrong document. :P/p  
hr style="background-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2); border: 0px; max-width: 100%; color: #000000; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"Anathacia was hardly aware of following the Queen out of the labyrinth, now veiled in a thin, pearly mist from an evening dew, nor could she remember fully the minutes that must have ticked by as she finally joined Mirana in the seat of an extravagant carriage. They had the whole compartment to themselves, as the courtiers were following closely on various horseback and wagons of their own. She was only pulled out of her fitful contemplations—Stayne's zealous caress still seemed to linger across her bare shoulders—as the carriage beneath gave a great lurch into life, and the Crims Castle began to roll away beneath the clopping of great hooves./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"It was only then that she noticed Mirana was staring avidly at her, as well. Anathacia immediately had the grace to look uncomfortable./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Um…Your Majesty? Is something the matter?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"Queen Mirana appraised her, raising a dark, slender eyebrow in thought./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""I'm merely trying to decide whether or not to impose a few inconvenient inquiries—that's all."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"Anathacia suppressed a sigh of resignation, knowing full well just how inconvenient the aforementioned inquires would be./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Your Grace may ask anything of this loyal subject."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Don't speak so formally, cousin—it grates on the nerves so!"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Very well, Your Majesty." Anathacia smiled faintly and quickly rephrased the statement to a lower degree of particulars./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Ask away, my dear Mirana."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"The newness of the informality seemed to shift the whole tension of the situation—or perhaps it was the sudden jostle of the carriage as the uneven path beneath flew by below. Anathacia felt the old spark of their childhood friendship rekindle something; something once evaporated into a distant memory. They were no longer Ruler and Subject, but merely two young cousins who traipsed across the countryside together as children, trading ribbons and secrets as they hid in the hedges. Anathacia was inwardly grateful for this./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"Mirana was pensive for a moment; when she spoke, her trepidation was almost overpowering./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""How long have you…? Or, has he…? Um, have the both of you…? Since when…? You…?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Since the summer." Anathacia admitted, not bothering to wait until the end of Mirana's question—whenever that would have come./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Early summer—just after the Grobbish Day."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""How did it…? That is, how did you two…? Where did—?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""He was commissioned to oversee the advanced combat training for his battalion." Anathacia said./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Their entire detail was sent to Deymuun for the summer, where my father was to personally handle the training."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""And then you two just…?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"Anathacia shook her head./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Not quite—it took some time." The Duchess gazed thoughtfully out of the carriage window and fell silent, watching as rippling fields of wildflowers swarmed by in an opaque mist over the ground./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""…I'm very much game for the story, cousin." Mirana prompted./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""We have a long journey ahead yet."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"The Duchess looked up./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Very well, Your Majesty."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"Anathacia grinned and drew a hand across the folds of her skirt, smoothing out the fabric as she searched her memory for the details of that day./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""I think it must have started on the day I was giving a lecture on strategy—Father won't let me near the weapons training anymore, you see, but he still allows me to handle some of the less physical aspects of the Grounds."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Very wise of him." Mirana conceded./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"Anathacia shrugged./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""After what happened to mother during the Snark Hunt, I suppose he must have every reason to keep me away from battles…Though it is frustrating having only your brother as a sparing partner, and sometimes your father if he's not too busy…But he usually is…anyway, the lecture./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""It's not often I'm interrupted when I'm teaching—not unheard of, of course, but not common. Sometimes the middle ranking men—the guards of Crims especially, I've noticed—will let their success in the military go to their heads. They assume I have no experience, and they call me out with some shallow remark on my gender, or age, or sometimes my class. Well, that day, one of the officers of Crims began heckling me on my lack of traditional military experience—"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""And did this Stayne of yours tell him off and stand up for you?" Mirana offered, looking well placated with the idea./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"Thacia gave a diverse snort of laughter./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""It was Stayne who was the heckler, actually. I don't remember what the remark was—I think it had something to do with my being a woman and not knowing anything of war—but he annoyed me so much, I looked him in the eye and called him to stand at the front of the group. As it happened, I had only just been talking about pinpointing the weaknesses of an opponent before and during combat—I decided, just once, I'd give a practical demonstration."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"It was hard for Anathacia to suppress a tone of relish as she recounted the story./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""I humiliated him, I'm afraid—I had him stand at attention facing his detail. I circled him, calling out all the various physical weaknesses that I could observe right away—as it happened, some, err, observations may have been a bit more…cutting, than others. "/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"The Duchess trusted Queen Mirana to use her imagination, and in turn chose not to elaborate./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""And then we sparred, and I cowed him, using the weaknesses I had only just pointed out. For the next week, our affiliation turned tense…Well, really, we ignored each other more than was necessary…Ugly glares in the causeways, that sort of thing…But then all that was forced to change when Father sent me on that errand to Mamoreal—you remember, don't you Mirana? After our smiths repaired the Vorpel Sword, Father had me deliver it back to you."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Oh, I do recall that—Stayne was with you then, too, I remember now. I rather thought he looked familiar."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Yes, though it was completely against both our wills that we be sent together. Father ordered him and two other hand-picked guards to escort me through Tulgy Wood. I remember we both begged for different arrangements…but he was firm, and insisted on only the best for his 'precious daughter'."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"Anathacia hadn't intended the last few words to come off so bitterly—she continued hastily./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Well, as much as I protested against it and promised Father I could look after myself, I'm glad he did send them—because, as you know, we were attacked by the Jubjub bird."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""I remember you told me—by the way, Iracebeth's husband, Lord Jyorge, caught that foul thing recently. Apparently he's on a campaign to rid the countryside of dangerous beasts, including the Bandersnatch… And, eventually, the Jabberwock." The Queen shuddered at the latter name. Anathacia took the mention with equal distain./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""I don't envy the poor soldier sent against that monster—though, in any case, I'm glad they've caged that horrible bird. When it attacked, it took our party by complete surprise. I was thrown from my horse, while one of the guards was carried off into the sky—and the other's mount bolted into the forest with him still on top. Stayne was the only one in our party able to keep steady; he had already dismounted and drawn his sword by the time I had recovered…though when I stood I realized that my ankle had twisted in the stirrup as I had fallen, and that I wouldn't be much help."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""The bird returned and came after me—probably because I seemed the weaker of the two of us that remained. I laid it across the chest with my dagger as it swooped low, but I underestimated its strength; it bulled me over and my knife went flying out of my hand. I was knocked flat to the ground winded, unable to stand again, and without a weapon—with an angry bird coming to finish what it had started."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"Anathacia didn't even realize how quiet she had become when she spoke again./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Everything after that is a bit of a blur. I remember that thing bearing down me, its claw was pressed into my chest—I couldn't breath beneath its weight…the stench was so horrible. I thought I was going to die…I was so certain of it…Then there was a screech, and feathers went everywhere…the thing took off again. One of its wings wasn't working right, though… it just sort of hung limply at its side…but it somehow managed to disappear into the woods. I then realized, from the corner of my eye, that Stayne had attacked it with throwing spades from a distance. He told me later that he had embedded one into the soft part of the under wing, knocking it dangerously off balance and driving it off."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"The Duchess was more than a little unwilling to admit what came next even to her cousin./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""I don't remember how it happened, but Stayne was suddenly kneeling next to me…I couldn't think straight, I…I remember burying my face in his shoulder as he tried to help me up…I think I was crying…he sat with me for a few moments, and he let me catch my breath…I was so frightened, but he never said a word…he just let me carry on…"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Finally, I dried up a bit and he said we should make for Marmoreal with all speed, in case the bird returned. My own mare had bolted, though thankfully she had knocked the Vorpel Sword loose of its case when she did. Stayne had the good sense to hastily tether his own horse when the battle first started, so we still had the Sword and a mount between us. He helped me bind my ankle and lifted me onto the back of his horse. We eventually caught up with the guard who had lost control of his mount, but we never found the one that was carried off…Or my own horse, for that matter."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""We delivered the Sword and returned to Deymuun without further incident—but Stayne and I were on noticeably kinder terms after that. Well, I started going out of my way to show my gratitude, at least—I arranged better quarters, had his armor and weapons repaired or upgraded, etcetera…and it didn't go unnoticed. About two weeks after the whole incident, Stayne caught me alone on the ramparts during the Fire Watch—"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Sorry, what's that?" Mirana interrupted, clearly bemused./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""What's what? Oh, the Fire Watch? Um, it's rather like a night watch, except one must stand guard all night, from eight in the evening to eight in the morning, without shifts." Anathacia replied./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Deymuun only initiates the Fire Watch when the Guard regiments are low and we can't afford relief, mainly due to the high demand of units for the Training Grounds below. There just aren't enough soldiers to staff both the Grounds and the Night Watch completely, so Father lets me volunteer on the Fire Watch sometimes. I rather like to do it, and I'll sign up whenever I can manage. The night air clears the head after a long day, you see, and I like to be by myself."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""I remember that was just the case when we were little together, as well." Mirana said, reminiscing./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Well, some things may never change." Anathacia conceded with a vague smile./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"" …Where was I? Oh yes, the Fire Watch. Stayne found me alone on the wall that night… Actually, it was almost two in the morning when he appeared. I thought at first he had come to relieve me, which didn't make any sense for the Fire Watch—and then, out of all things," Anathacia laughed suddenly./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""I realized he was holding a small tea tray."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"She remembered her initial surprise as the irony of Stayne's stark, black figure gingerly bearing the china set had first registered. It was still rather funny in the Duchess' mind - and Mirana, who was on the verge of unbecoming giggles as well, seemingly agreed./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""A tea tray?" She confirmed, not without amusement./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Nothing elaborate," Anathacia reassured The Queen./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""But the tea was strong, and the night was cold. He had come to thank me for arranging the improvements of his armor and quarters. We kept the conversation light and politic at first—but then we were discussing…I don't even remember. Weapons of choice, maybe? Places we had been to or seen, that definitely cropped up a few times…The various members of Court, that is, the ones we liked or disliked, and the ones we thought odd…Hunting experience and strategy was mentioned at least once, maybe more…and before we knew it, the four o'clock bell sounded from the tower, and we discovered we had more in common than we originally thought…though, admittedly, our first encounter wasn't much of an indication."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Over the next several nights, it was the same way: tea during the Fire Watch with late night conversations. Then the nights started turning into weeks, and somewhere along the line, it just…happened."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"Anathacia leaned into the window of the carriage and let her eyes drift across the world that passed by. The story was finished, and a mirage of summer memories flitted in and out of tangible grasp. She wasn't quite sure how to deal with the warm glow that harbored in her chest as she sat silently and relived those nights to herself—and she was a little afraid that Mirana would see through it. But she was too happy to choke the feeling off for the sake of formality; and so, still smiling to herself, she chose to ignore the demand for propriety that part of her—the part left in Court that stood straight and talked only of the weather—had grown accustomed to./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"Those nights belonged to her and Stayne; no court in Underland would ever take that away./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"Mirana gazed thoughtfully at her cousin in silence for a moment./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""I don't believe I've seen you this happy since before your mother passed, Thacia dear…or perhaps when Uncle Farian presented you with those daggers of yours. You were all beaming and smiles that day, too."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"Anathacia twisted the fabric of her skirts in her hands, averting eye contact—but the shadow of a smile still flickered on the corners of her lips./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Mirana…It may be too late to mention, but Father doesn't know about…well, Stayne and I,"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"The Duchess risked a cautious glance at The Queen, obligated—though not wanting—to gauge a reaction./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""I don't suppose you could…well…not, err…not mention this? To Father, I mean?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"The Queen gave a small frown./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""It is against my conduct to be deceptive, Anathacia." Mirana reproved, and Anathacia felt her heart drop into her stomach./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""However—as long as there are no questions, I shall tell no lies."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"The Duchess felt a surge of relief./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""You scared me for a moment, Mirana. I was trying to picture Father's reaction to the situation…it wasn't pleasant."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""If it makes you feel better—you'll pardon the term— scandals are by no means something unheard of in any court." Mirana tapped her nose wisely./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;""Marmoreal is no exception, I assure you—you aren't the first to ask such a favor, and you shan't be the last."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"The conversation dribbled into less substantial topics from that point; from court gossip, to gowns, to the Wabe Celebration, freshly ended. The two cousin's point of interest roamed with the caravan across the bleak countryside of Witzend for a considerable two hours—but after an instance of contented silence had fallen between the two, Anathacia's head began to nod deeper than she intended, and her eyelids grew heavy. She eventually submerged into a listless sleep, lulled by the ghostly echoes of a clock tower from a not-so-distant memory, the phantom touch of dark leather against her bare skin, and the rocking of the road that pounded on beneath her into the moonless night./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"When Anathacia awoke, Mirana and her followers were gone. She was in her own bed again; the gauzy curtains that veiled her from the outside world fluttered playfully in the breeze, which begged an audience from the open balcony doorway. Anathacia wondered vaguely how she had ended up in her own room, but something on the edge of her recollection floated in and out of her drowsy mind—she could almost remember the shimmering, yellow haze of torchlight—Mirana's gentle 'shhing'—strong hands that carried her easily—was that Chessur's smile?—and from somewhere distant, her Father's voice./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"Anathacia lifted her head from a mound of silk pillows and swept the room with a sleepy glance. Everything stood still in glittering attention: the silver vanity, the wardrobe, even her daggers shone dully from their mounted position above an empty fireplace. It was almost in a better condition than she had left it./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"The Duchess then realized she was still fully dressed in her ball gown, now crumpled and twisted by her restless slumber. She rose silently and crossed the marble floor to her wardrobe, wrestling with the layers of lace and string as she did. Her corset had barely slid from her waist when a sudden, small sound caught her attention; she snapped her head up and stood still, listening./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"At first she thought it might have been the dangling curtains had caught too much of the night's breeze—but there it was again! A chirp—a flutter—then a tiny dark shape, darting about the ceiling in an endless flurry of movement./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"Still bemused with sleep's solid hold, Anathacia paused and turned toward the creature, watching as closely as her unfocused eyes would permit—and then it registered./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"The Duchess gasped as, overjoyed, she realized the tiny bat wore a sparkling diamond pendant around its almost non-existent neck—and tied to its miniscule paw, a scrap of parchment folded with precision into a delicate envelope./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"A carrier-bat./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"She gave a soft whistle to the creature; the bat chirped again in response, and swooped low into her outstretched hands. She stroked it gently as she fumbled with the letter attached to its paw, picking carefully at the impeccable knot that secured it. Finally, with her hands shaking, the parcel came free and floated to the floor; the bat, equally liberated, flickered away with a flap of its petite wings into the high, gloomy corner of the room./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"Anathacia stooped to regain her quarry from the glassy floor. She shuffled back to her bed, tearing off the top of the envelope easily and unfurling the letter within. The silver starlight that flushed through the balcony was substantial enough to read by; Anathacia dived wearily between the curtains of her four-post bed, and her heart skipped a beat as she recognized the strong, unadorned penmanship of the letter./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"em style="max-width: 100%;"Anathacia,/em/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"em style="max-width: 100%;"I love you. I'm only sorry I never had the chance to say it into your eyes tonight./em/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"em style="max-width: 100%;"Here's to hoping this bat will reach you before the dawn. I ride to Deymuun at the first opportunity that comes along—which may not be so far away, though I can't say more for certain./em/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"em style="max-width: 100%;"Don't risk a reply—Crims is overcrowded due to the Celebration. A return bat may never find me. Just be content with the knowledge that my heart belongs only to you./em/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"em style="max-width: 100%;"Farewell, My Lady. I think of you more often than you know./em/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"em style="max-width: 100%;"Completely yours,/em/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"em style="max-width: 100%;"-Ilosovic/em/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"Anathacia read and reread the letter—so much so that, when she finally closed her eyes, the image of the dark ink scrawled across the paper remained burned into her vision. She smiled./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"She was happy—truly, unabatedly, and incorruptibly happy. On that night, as she lay alone and curled over the silken sheets of her bed, caressed by the breeze and starlight alike, clinging to the written words and promises of a secret lover, she felt as if she owned the world. She didn't care what the dawn of a new day would bring; she didn't care about the scars and insults of her past; at that exact moment, everything in Underland was in it's place./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;"This euphoria eventually coaxed The Duchess back into the bliss of a quiet sleep. She didn't even realize she still wore half of her ball gown—or that she still clutched the crumpled love-letter to her chest./p 


End file.
